estaifandomcom-20200215-history
Lore
SETTING The game setting takes place upon the realm of Estai, an Earth-like realm with continents, water, trees, people, etc. The present setting about the realm is a dark medieval setting, with a bit of clockwork and magical technologies. These technologies are not to obscure the fantasy setting of Estai, but to give a realistic technological advancement feel. Please feel free to read this page and learn about the setting of Estai, as well as the history and lore. Please be aware that this page is subject to change and may have more information in the future. Genesis In the beginning, there was nothing. No people, no planets, no light, only darkness. Only the One Being. The One Being, or Osphearion, as he came to be called, was the only living thing in the universe. For whatever his reasons, he created the universe, and the stars and stones in the sky. Upon one such stone, he crafted mountains and oceans, trees and rivers, animals and plants. He named this stone, Estai, the rock of creation. Upon this new stone, he created the primal beings. These proto-humanoids had no sophisticated shape or features, being no different than clay in consistency. However, as time went on, these proto-humanoids began to look towards the animals and plants of Estai for guidance, eventually evolving into the native species of the world today. The Void'''In the beginning, there was nothing. Nothing but the Void. A strange malleable darkness that consumed all of existence. When the One Being created the universe and the stars and stones in it, this Void was cast aside to make room for the One Being's creations. In response the Void sought to consume the world Osphearion had created. The angered god, using his infinite power, captured the Void and sent it between eternity, creating a parallel plane of existence. Those denizens of the Void that were left on Estai came to be known as Voidlings. Creatures of nothing more that the primordial darkness they spawned from, these Voidlings came to be feared and condemned by the humanoids of Estai. Unable to return to their realm of infinite darkness, these Voidlings have learned to reincarnate their deceased husks. Malleable and alien like the Void itself, these creatures continue to live across Estai, some still holding onto a shred of their former lives while others strive to integrate with the other races of their new home. '''The Guardians Like all good inventions, some find the uses to be beneficial to all whom need it, and others see a device for domination. The world of Estai was as much a tool for the residents of the planet as it was for the One Being himself. Many had found the secrets of the universe, using these powers to become like gods themselves. These beings became the Ancient Ones, false gods whom spread their vile darkness and created zealous cults bent on undoing Osphearion's beloved creation. In response to these abominations, Osphearion created twelve Guardians to protect the secrets of the universe. These Guardians became revered as gods themselves, however they stayed true to their creator, choosing to serve him as they were created rather than inspire the humanoids of Estai. These Guardians were given tasks, and names to associate their new lives. Andramar, Guardian of Space. Alarzen, Guardian of Time. Alara, Guardian of Life. Rexxnara, Guardian of Death. Syrana, Guardian of Nature. Vesmer, Guardian of the Elemental Planes. Uaris, Guardian of Knowledge. Axana, Guardian of Mana. Vydal, Guardian of Fate. Tyvera, Guardian of Dimension. Phara, Guardian of the Void. Erialas, Guardian of Judgement. These twelve serve as Osphearion's watchers, preventing those whom seek to abuse the secrets of the universe of doing so. The Great War There were many wars between the humanoid races of Estai before and after the creation of the Guardians, however there was one war that shattered the world more than any other. The Great War. Also known as the War of the Crowns, this war separated continents, islands, even the oceans from one another as every tribe and kingdom went to war upon each other in an attempt to annihilate all others for superiority. This war spawned from a few Dracozin tribes attempting to overthrow the Kingdom of Zarenia as revenge for running them off their land. As other kingdoms and tribes aided each effort, the war spread across neighboring villages, which prompted a response from nearly the entire continent of Andonia. This war not only resulted in high mortality rates, but nearly destroyed all trade between Andonia and the rest of Estai. Once the war was over, the powers of the world agreed that no longer could such a disaster occur and had appointed the coastal city of Baziar as neutral ground, having the city become a city-state free of political oppression and open to all manners of trade between every state across the world. The States After the Great War, the idea of kingdoms and kings was retired, having no need of supreme power across any ruling state. Instead, the states had become an entity of their own. Councils were created to rule these states, giving power to no single person, but many. However, in times of war only one person is appointed leader of the state. This person is only responsible for the command of the state's military, leaving other state matters to the council. Zaren, former Kingdom of Zarenia, is the largest state in Estai. Lead by the human Treiz Mendoza and settled upon the northern half of the continent of Andonia, Zaren has an army second to only Baziar. The current commodity of Zaren is weapons and armor, and currently Zaren is researching siege technology. Cyrendale is the state that encompasses the southern half of Andonia, lead by the elven Arriel Cylrinfal. While Cyrendale holds treaty with Zaren, they are under constant threat of local Dracozin tribes that are dedicated to taking the land back from their newfound elven oppressors. Across the Black Sea lies the continent of Windia, so named for its mountainous regions which bring the cold air from the north. Home to the states of Frostmire and Hammerscorn, Windia is the largest of the continents, and a major source of precious stones and metals. Frostmire, lead by human Ovar Bronzebeard, is at a constant race with Hammerscorn and the dwarven Galdstein Goldhammer. Both states are a prime locale for mining and smithing, both of which are the main source of Baziar's arms and wealth. Ever north is the arctic continent of Vaskal, and the mountainous region known as Dragon's Spire. While most of the continent is uninhabitable, the shore side state of Wintersgald is glad to call it home. Lead by the north-lander Arhns Vydrekson, Wintersgald is home to the proud barbarians of the north and the best ship builders in the world. Resting south, just along the equator is the continent of Farstride, home to the states of Ankara, Razheen, and Baziar. While Ankara, lead by the shaman Arun Zuka, still follows their Avian tribal heritage, Razheen has since become the world's source of great knowledge and wisdom, hosting the greatest library, second to the college in Baziar. Razheen is lead by Samaul Ahnan, former council member of Baziar. Baziar and the Broken Crown The Star of the World, Baziar is home to all that seek it. Being politically neutral and having no ties other than trade to all across Estai, it is the second largest state, composed of just one city. While it has no reason to engage in wartime operation, it has the largest defensive military in the world, capable of putting any hostile state to shame should the need arise. Capable of defending itself against any attack, and having the largest trade economy, Baziar is also complete self-sustaining, having farmland and other resources at its own discretion. Aside from being the largest city and state in the world, it also has the greatest educational resources available, from college to military training and trade schools, Baziar has it all. Baziar is encased in a circular wall that encompasses all of its territory, while certain acts are illegal in the city, whatever happens outside of this wall is out of Baziar jurisdiction. Baziar has an active militia to enforce city laws, and many prisons and courts to handle the size of the city. In the center of Baziar sits a large tower, home to the council of Baziar and the military leader, Rudolf Ganz. Surrounding the tower are various parks and residential apartments catering to the wealthy population of Baziar. Baziar is not without its share of shady parts. Along the edges of the city, nearest the walls, lie black markets, underground fighting pits and brothels. It is here that rests the Broken Crown. The Broken Crown is a tavern just along the edge of Old Town, the slums and Hammingsford, the lower middle class part of the city. Having little more than a bar, a performance stage, and a couple of rooms to rent, the Broken Crown is one of the few taverns with an open door policy, providing a place for members of every race, state, and moral background to converge in one spot. While the Broken Crown has its own rules, they work within the means of state law, giving it no reason to harbor criminals of the state. 'Laws of Baziar'While there are many laws in the state of Baziar, some need explaining more than others. Everyone knows that murder, theft, public indecency and the like are illegal, but Baziar thrives on its desire to be neutral. Displays of political propaganda, political violence, and political speech are forbidden within the walls of Baziar. If you come, you come under the impression you will not promote your state's beliefs on Baziar soil. Slavery is illegal in Baziar, however this only extends to the selling and purchasing of slaves, or the attempt to force another sentient race into slavery. Owning a slave is not illegal in the state so long as it was not purchased or broken in the state. Breaking a slave is the act of taking a free person and forcing them to become a slave either physically or through magical means. Drugs, while not illegal to consume, are illegal to produce within the state's walls. You may purchase and consume drugs in the city, but you cannot grow or manufacture them. While public displays of violence are illegal in the state, there are exceptions. Sparring may be permitted within the privacy of an academy or training facility, or within one's home. Duels, however, must be approved and admitted into the Battle Dome. The Battle Dome is a colosseum designed for those whom wish to battle each other to submission or death without doing so in public areas. Rape, in all manners, is illegal and punishable by death on site. In no way, shape, or form is this allowed and the state has zero tolerance for such a thing. Brothels and prostitution however is not forbidden, so long as such things are conducted in private.